


saturday night's alright (for cookies)

by sakaamotos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Zine: Rivers in a Dessert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: Cooking, or rather baking, sounded like a perfect idea for their first date after officially becoming a couple.And then Goro actually read the recipe.-My piece for the Rivers in a Dessert zine!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	saturday night's alright (for cookies)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been sitting on this for a while, but we finally got the go ahead to share! This was the piece I wrote for the Rivers in a Dessert zine, that was hosted by [cosmicallytiki](https://www.twitter.com/cosmicallytiki)! 
> 
> (They are wonderful, please go love and support them.)
> 
> And no, this doesn't count towards God's quota for revoking my spinal cord, since this was written long before the murderfam even existed.
> 
> Title is a butchered version of Saturday Night's Alright (for Fighting) by Elton John, which was covered by Fall Out Boy. My brand remains intact.

Cooking, or rather baking, sounded like a perfect idea for their first date after officially becoming a couple.

And then Goro actually read the recipe.

“Sour cream.” His voice was laced with disbelief as he looked at Ryuji, who was carefully measuring out ingredients and not actually paying attention to his boyfriend. “Who the hell puts sour cream in a cookie?” Ryuji turned his face to him and only blinked. “Are you even listening?”

“Uhh...” Goro huffed and shoved the recipe at Ryuji.

“Sour cream. In a cookie. That is wrong on a moral level.” Ryuji blinks at him again.

“Goro, it’s only half a cup.” Goro feels his whole body shudder at that.

“Only half a cup?” The recipe gets slammed down onto the counter. “It’s sour cream. In a sweet cookie. Those aren’t things that mix” 

“My ma and I make this recipe every year for the holidays, and it turns out fine. You can’t even taste the sour cream in it.” Goro has a look on his face that says that he very much doesn’t believe Ryuji. “Listen, if you can taste the sour cream in this after they’re done, I’ll make you something else. Like brownies.” The promise of a backup sweet has Goro looking a little more onboard with the whole plan. “Deal?”

“Fine, deal.” Goro spins the recipe under his fingers so that he and Ryuji can read it again and moves a little closer to his boyfriend. “What do you need me to help with?” The words are barely out his mouth before Ryuji is shoving a bowl towards him. 

“I’m gonna start putting the wet ingredients together, so if you wanna sift the flour and the rest of the dry stuff together, I would appreciate it.” Goro nods and reaches for all the bowls with dry ingredients, and the sifter, while Ryuji takes to fighting with what appears to be an absolutely ancient hand mixer.

“Does that even work?” Ryuji doesn’t look up, just grunts as he shoves the mixer paddles into their slots.

“Yeah, for the most part. Wanna buy Ma a new one for Christmas if I can.” Goro smiles softly at that, the reminder that even now, when he’s an adult and living in a dorm halfway across town, Ryuji still tries to do right by his mom. It reminds Goro how lucky he is to have Ryuji with him like this.

“I think I saw some in Akihabara when Akira and Futaba dragged me down there last week. They looked a lot like my electric kettle.” Ryuji snorts as he plugs the mixer in and starts to cream the butter, sugar, and egg together.

“Yeah, I saw those too.” The grind of the bowl against the paddles kills the conversation for a moment. “I’d really like to get her a stand mixer, but well, I don’t know how much space she really has for one.” Goro takes a second from sifting to look around the kitchen, trying to determine where a stand mixer would fit.

“You don’t have room in the cabinet next to the microwave oven?” Ryuji shakes his head, as he reaches for the bowl with the vanilla in it.

“Nope! Last Christmas, ‘Kira and I put a mini coffee bar in there for her, since she got attached to the stuff at Leblanc, but couldn’t always make it over there with working second shift.”

“Is that why Akira always vanishes on Monday afternoon with several bags of ground coffee beans?”

“Yup! I think he’s trying to show me up as her favorite kid.” Goro sees the sour cream go in and tries to not shudder at the thought.

“Maybe we should leave some cookies out for her for when she gets home, even the score a little.”

“Already way ahead of you there.” Ryuji takes a second to look away from the bowl in front of him to lean over and press a kiss to Goro cheek. “But I like the way you think.”

“Is that the only thing you like about me? My brains?” Ryuji can hear the teasing tone in Goro’s voice and bumps him with his hip to let him know he’s aware that Goro is being a little shit. Goro laughs and bumps him back, and nearly sends the bowl with the dry ingredients flying.

“Shit!” Ryuji throws out a hand to catch the spinning bowl, while trying to not lose control of the hand-mixer in the process.

“Sorry!” Goro catches the bowl and stops it in its tracks, just before it spins off of the counter and onto the ground.

“No, no, it’s fine. Just, I think we’re ready to add all that to this.” Ryuji switches off the hand-mixer and pulls it back to make space for Goro to start adding the dry ingredients. “But we hafta go slow, otherwise it’ll gunk up the paddles, and I hate tryin’ to get them clean.”

Goro nods and starts to carefully shake the bowl, until Ryuji puts his hand up to say when. They work like this in silence for a few minutes, until all of the dry ingredients are mixed with the wet and they have something that looks like cookie dough.

"I forgot to buy frosting, but ma and I really only use that during the holidays." Ryuji is using a spoon to clean the cookie dough off of the paddles, while also trying to keep Goro's hands away from the dough. 

"Eating raw dough is a tradition, Ryuji." He can hear the disappointment in Goro's voice as his hands are pushed away again.

"It has to set up before I can even bake it, leave the dough alone." Goro makes one last attempt to get some of the dough, but Ryuji snatches the bowl up, turns away, leaving Goro to grab at the air.

"Fine, you win, but I'm picking the movie!" Ryuji turns back around to stop him, but Goro is already gone.

"If you make me watch  _ Scott Pilgrim _ again, I'm asking for a divorce!" From the living room, he hears Goro yell back.

" _ Scott Pilgrim _ is a classic! I won't tolerate this slander!" Ryuji laughs and gets to work on dividing the dough up, so that it can chill in the fridge while they're having their movie marathon. He hears a shout of joy from the living room as he’s putting the bagged dough in the fridge, and is worried about what Goro may have found amongst Ryuji and his ma’s surprisingly-extensive movie collection. “Hope you like looking at RDJ’s faaaace!”

Ryuji groans.

He found _ Iron Man _ .

Ryuji thought he  _ hid _ all of the superhero movies.

As he comes out into the living room from the kitchen, the look of absolute giddiness of Goro’s face is enough to make a smile crack on Ryuji’s own.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Goro smiles back at Ryuji and pats the spot next to him, an invite to join him on the couch. “You don’t want anything like popcorn?” Goro shakes his head.

“I’m good, still full from dinner.” Ryuji nods and moves across the room to join his boyfriend on the couch. He’s completely unsurprised when, once he’s sitting down, Goro snuggles into him, turning his shoulder into a pillow.

“You know, I don’t think the rest of the thieves would believe me if I told them that the former Detective Prince was a cuddler.” 

“Tell any of them about this and Tokyo won’t be big enough for you to hide in.” Ryuji laughs and pulls Goro even closer to him.

"Don't worry," Ryuji ducks down to give Goro a soft kiss. "Your secret is safe with me." Even though Goro cut the lights before Ryuji joined him, he’s close enough to see Goro’s cheeks redden at that, and can’t help but kiss him again.

“Ryuji! We have a movie to watch!” Ryuji laughs.

“Fine, fine. But I pick the next movie.” Goro gives him a small frown, because he knows exactly what kind of movie Ryuji is going to pick.

“You don’t have to pick a horror movie to get me to cuddle with you.” Ryuji laughs again.

“Yeah, but it’s more fun that way.” Goro rolls his eyes and pokes Ryuji in the side for that.

But the next movie choices doesn’t matter, because both of them are fast asleep before Tony gets dragged off to a cave with a box of scraps.

-

In the morning, Goro wakes up to the smell of something sweet.

“Hey, so, uh, we fell asleep?” He looks up to see Ryuji standing there, wearing a pair of sleep pants and a tank top, holding a steaming mug and a small plate of cookies.

“Oh. Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” Ryuji smiles softly.

“Ah, you looked comfy. I didn’t want to bother you.” Goro sits up so Ryuji can join him on the couch. “Here, it ain’t Leblanc, but I’ve watched Boss and ‘Kira make enough coffee that I think I do ok. Ma says it’s good at least.” Goro reaches out to take the mug, relishing the warmth of it on his hands. He takes a sip and gives a happy sigh.

“Oh, it is good.” Goro sinks back into the couch and takes another sip. “I could get used to this.” Ryuji chuckles.

“The coffee, or having it brought to you before you’ve ever brushed your teeth?” Goro takes another sip before answering.

“Maybe I was talking about the cute boy that brought it.” At that Ryuji sputters, unprepared for Goro’s answer. Goro chuckles into his mug. “You do remember that we’re dating, don’t you?”

“Yes, just, warn a guy next time you go callin’ him cute.” Goro laughs and drains the rest of the mug. “I made the cookies too. Not exactly breakfast, but figured it would be fine, because at least we’re eatin’.” Goro leans forward to put the mug down on the table in front of them, grabbing the plate as he leans back.

“You know, I’m holding you to last night’s promise of brownies if these taste like sour cream.” It’s now Ryuji’s turn to smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, just try one.” Goro takes a cookie off the plate, but doesn’t bite into it right away. He rubs his thumb over the slightly domed top of it, enjoying how smooth it feels. There’s little dark specks that he can see, but he figures that it’s just the nutmeg that was used. He can feel Ryuji watching him, so he decides to stop stalling and take a bite.

And oh.

Oh!

It’s sweet.

And soft.

Goro actually moans as he starts to chew on the cookie. He hears Ryuji laugh next to him, but it doesn’t matter. This cookie. It’s like heaven in his mouth. But it’s gone too quickly, and Goro is grabbing the next one off of the plate.

“So, guess I don’t need to make those brownies after all.” Goro tries to glare at Ryuji, no really, he does, but since Ryuji laughs again, he assumes that it’s ruined by the sight of a cookie being shoved into his mouth with a ferocity that he once used on shadows in the metaverse. “Maybe I can make them for our next date.”

Goro smiles at the thought of a  _ next  _ date.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sakaamotos) and on [tumblr](https://sakaamotos.tumblr.com)


End file.
